


Through Chaos as it Swirls

by Phan_of_Shipping



Category: Holby City
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phan_of_Shipping/pseuds/Phan_of_Shipping
Summary: Dom and Freddie's relationship has been progressing steadily but Lofty knows that Freddie is controlling and Dom is in denial that he might be in another relationship that could end up like Isaac.Lofty's attempts to protect Dom seriously backfire and it's a race against time for Lofty's life.





	1. Lift off this blindfold, let me see again

**Author's Note:**

> Watch out for CuteSucculents on here; she is going to be posting her own Holby fic and after proof reading it, i can tell you that it's going to be incredible! Keep an eye on her account as i'm certain that you'll love it.
> 
> This fic will be around 4 Chapters! The fic name and the chapter titles will be taken from the song Us Against the World by You Me at Six as I think it really fits with dofty.

Dom and Freddie’s relationship had been progressing steadily over the past few weeks - much to Lofty’s disdain. Of course he was happy that Dom was happy but there was something about Freddie that Lofty just didn’t like.  
He was controlling, possessive and self-centred and it was clear that Freddie was not a fan of Lofty either. It was the odd snide comment here and there: never enough to truly make Lofty question himself but no one wants to be insulted or be the butt of a joke. Dom never thought it was anything serious, just a harmless bit of joking around but sometimes he found himself making links between Freddie and Isaac. He always dismissed those thoughts, putting it down to paranoia, but it was really denial at possibly finding himself in a similar situation to his one with Isaac.  
Lofty says Freddie is possessive but Dom insists he’s just a little clingy after the brief break up after the half marathon.  
_It’s passion! It’s violence!_  
Lofty and Dom were deep in conversation in the staffroom, engrossed in each other’s medical discoveries of the day. The door opened loudly and Freddie stood in the doorway.  
“Are you coming, Dom?” Questioned Freddie.  
Lofty’s face crumpled into a frown; this guy always seems to be lurking around every corner.  
“We were actually having a conversation.” Retorted Lofty angrily, his self-control (which he usually reserves for Dom’s sake) dissolving every second more Freddie was in the room. Freddie looked at Lofty with a reproachful glare.  
“We can talk more tomorrow I’m sure.” Said Dom to Lofty whilst answering Freddie’s impatient question. Lofty started to open his mouth to disagree but Dom looked at him with pleading eyes which Lofty couldn’t resist. He let out a sigh and nodded.  
“I just need to talk to Essie about something quickly, I’ll be back in a moment.” Promised Dom before exiting the staffroom.  
Lofty considered leaving the room and saying everything he wanted to say to Freddie in his own head but he stopped himself and decided to let Freddie know that Dom was not to be messed with.  
“You need to treat him better, Freddie.” Announced Lofty bravely.  
Freddie’s eyes widened in disbelief, “Excuse me?” he answered.  
“You can’t spend the relationship controlling his every move in case he chooses to end it again. He doesn’t need someone to dictate his every move!” Explained Lofty, trying to be diplomatic but his own anger slipping through into the odd word.  
Freddie made a step forward and laughed coldly, “Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it, _Ben?”_ accentuating the venomous “Ben” with a hard prod on the shoulder.  
“I’ll do what I have to because he’s my mate, and I protect my mates.” Answered Lofty, ignoring the towering man over him who had about twice the muscle density than him.  
“Oh, really!” Laughed Freddie without a trace of humour in his voice, “This is just because you’re jealous that I’m in bed with him and you’re not.”  
“Of course it’s not! I care about him, I care about him more than you do it seems.” Retorted Lofty furiously, willing the blush away from his cheeks.  
Freddie grabbed the front of Lofty’s scrubs and pulled Lofty close to his face.  
“Since when can _you_ advise _me_ about relationships when you’re just a lonely man pining after my boyfriend. You’re pathetic.” Spat Freddie, keeping a firm grip on Lofty’s scrubs.  
Lofty was lost for words; he was a monster! How could Dom be dating someone this nasty? Does Dom even know what this guy is like?  
Lofty stared defiantly into Freddie’s eyes, “I’m not backing down.” Stated Lofty, ignoring the imitation tactics.  
“Oh, really, well-“Freddie started but paused when he heard footsteps.  
Freddie released Lofty from his grip and pushed him back into the lockers. Lofty winced as his back connected with the unforgiving metal. Freddie seemed to be raring for a fight but restrained himself when Dom returned back into the room. Lofty sagged slightly but soon became consumed in his thoughts when he remembered that Dom would be spending time with this poor excuse of a man.  
“You alright, Lofty, you’ve gone really pale?” Asked Dom gently.  
“ _Ben’s_ fine.” Answered Freddie coolly.  
“Why do you call him Ben, everyone else calls him Lofty.” Questioned Dom to Freddie.  
“Because Lofty is a silly name.” Replied Freddie curtly.  
Dom looked apologetically at the man who seemed pinned to the lockers. There was something seriously amiss here as Lofty had the fear of God in his eyes. Freddie wrapped a possessive arm around Dom’s waist and began to guide him out of the room.  
“See you tomorrow, Lofty. We should meet up for a coffee before our shifts start.” Suggested Dom.  
“Y-yeah, that would be good.” Replied Lofty, finding his voice wouldn’t beckon to his call at first.  
Dom nodded, concern peppering his face, and Lofty watched as they left the room. Lofty breathed out heavily and took a few unsteady steps forward, conscious of the pain in his back.  
He grabbed the side off the chair to steady himself and his thoughts. The door opened and Sacha emerged in another one of his loud floral shirts.  
“You alright Lofty?” He asked as Lofty walked past him, wincing as he straightened his back.  
“Yeah I’ll be fine… it’s not me who you should be worrying about.” Sighed Lofty, he had to do something.


	2. Look in my eyes, I will never desert you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter - hopefully i'll write the next one at the weekend before sixth form gets too mental! Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> (Warnings tagged)

Lofty had grabbed both of their drinks this morning as he knew Dom’s order. It was beginning to feel more autumnal with a crisp chill in the air so Lofty decided to wait inside and text Dom his whereabouts.  
Minutes began to pass over their agreed time, Lofty was trying not to worry but he couldn’t help it. After fifteen minutes he pulled out his phone and text Dom again.

 

_Where are you? I’ve got your coffee x_

 

He stared at his screen anxiously, awaiting a reply.  
After a few more minutes, and one finished coffee now sitting in the bin, Lofty finally got a reply from Dom.

 

_Sorry, can’t make it x_

 

Lofty sighed angrily – no doubt that Freddie was the reason that Dom didn’t meet up with him.  
Lofty started his shift with a grey cloud smothering him: the rolling anger of Freddie and his sore back were only making the cloud darker. He didn’t feel like facing Dom today but he knew that he had to confront him and ask why he missed their coffee date. Well, it wasn’t a date but sometimes Lofty pretended it was. It was his method of coping with the current situation.  
At lunch, Lofty pulled Dom over somewhere quiet and took a deep breath, things were about to get personal.  
“Why didn’t you get coffee with me this morning?” Asked Lofty.  
Dom looked guilty, “I said, I couldn’t make it.” Replied Dom, evading the direct question.

“It’s him isn’t it? Freddie said you couldn’t go.” Pushed Lofty, he hated how direct he was being but he _needed_ to know the truth.  
Dom seemed to be struggling for an answer, or the right words to phrase it, “It’s not like that, Lofty. He’s still a little sensitive about what happened a few weeks ago and he didn’t want me to go out.” Dom’s explanation did nothing to calm Lofty’s tension.  
“He’s controlling you, Dom, can’t you see that?” Questioned Lofty, desperation plain in his voice.  
“Don’t you think I know what control looks like – feels like? Of course I know because if you haven’t forgotten, _I_ was in the abusive relationship. How could you understand what’s going on in my relationship when you can barely manage your own relationships?” Argued Dom, “That’s right; you don’t.”

Lofty visibly winced back from Dom’s comment but Dom was too far into his own denial to see the hurt look on the man’s face.  
“Of course I haven’t forgotten that, Dom. I’m asking you this because I _care_ about you. I don’t want to see you hurt.” Reasoned Lofty.

“Well don’t bother, I don’t need your advice and I don’t care for it.” Retorted Dom and left Lofty standing in the hallway with utter dejection scrawled over his face. 

 

Dom knew what he said was wrong and malicious but that’s what makes control so devastating; you end up defending the person who is manipulating you and it’s always the good people that get damaged- the good people like Lofty. Dom was angry with himself as his reason flooded back to him minutes later. He now registered the wounded look on Lofty’s face, that wince when he walked which he was meant to ask him about and the cruelty of his words. He was trying so hard not to be that sharp tongued guy to Lofty now. How could Lofty care about him when he treated him like that? Dom felt the oncoming headache before it arrived, there was a lot of relationship re-evaluation to be done. 

Lofty continued to avoid Dom, his emotions too erratic to be confronted with his heart ache again. Days didn’t usually feel this long but Lofty was carrying the weight of Dom’s words on his shoulders making every action more tiring.  
Lofty heard that Dom was meeting Freddie outside the pub so after his shift, he speedily left to go home so he didn’t have to see them together. As he was walking down the street he could hear Freddie bragging about his “new boyfriend” and sharing things he shouldn’t be sharing. Does this guy have no boundaries? He had obviously had a couple of pre drinks before he met up with Dom so Lofty decided that the best course of action would be to avoid the guy. It wasn’t because he was afraid, it was more because he was done with the drama of the day. He felt like he was abandoning Dom but his whole body was just screaming for a rest so he continued his way down the street.

 

“OY! _Ben!_ Got any relationship advice for me?” Shouted Freddie across the street, smirking to himself. 

Lofty’s blood was boiling, he did not need this right now. Freddie crossed the street, not drunk but it was clear that he had had a few.  
“Just leave it Freddie.” Replied Lofty curtly before walking on further. Freddie grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side.  
“Aw come on, I want to hear what you have to say.” Teased Freddie.  
“I’ve said what I need to say. You know what I think.” Answered Lofty, becoming more aware of the bruising grip on his forearm. 

 

Freddie let go and flung his arms to the sky in delirium, “Why so shy, _Ben?_ I want to hear it.” Pushed Freddie - voice losing its humour and turning dangerous.  
“Freddie, calm down. You’re not thinking straight.” Said Lofty, realising the situation was getting out of hand. 

“Tell. Me. What. You. Think.” Gritted Freddie, advancing on Lofty who was steadily backpedalling. He looked round for assistance but the live music in the pub was too loud.  
“Freddie… Dom will be waiting for you. You don’t want to do this.” Tried Lofty, hoping that would calm him down enough for him to leave him alone.

Freddie lunged forward with a right hook which caught Lofty on the cheek. He cried out, more from shock at the sudden action from Freddie. Pain blossomed over his cheek and he held his hand against it in pain. Freddie grabbed Lofty’s shoulders and threw him to the side. The side of Lofty’s head connected with the brick wall and his head burst with a shooting pain. He staggered, then fell to the floor, just clinging onto his consciousness. He felt something drip down his eyebrow, falling just under his eye and dribbling down his chin. He sees his own shaking hand lifting up to his head and then Freddie’s figure comes into view.  
“Oh my god, what have I done.” Panicked Freddie. Lofty tried to call out but his words came out sluggish and disordered. Freddie was in an ever descending circle of alarm as he stood over Lofty’s barely conscious body. His forehead was smothered in blood which ran down his cheeks like war paint.  
Freddie looked around frantically to see if anyone had seen him. Then, he saw a large dumpster and made a decision. He grabbed the collar of Lofty’s coat and began to drag him. Lofty opened his mouth in protest but all that came out was a wail of pain and desperation. Freddie pulled him and positioned him next to the dumpster in the dark.

Out of view and unnoticeable.

Then Freddie’s phone rang. It was Dom calling.  
He answered it hastily saying that he thought he saw something and he’ll be back over to the pub in a minute  
“Just wait there.” Insisted Freddie. He ended the call and took one last look at Lofty who was almost blinded by blood on his right side.  
“I’m sorry.” He said and ran away.

Lofty saw Freddie’s body move away from him and he let out a shaky breath. He was barely keeping it together. He tried to stand up but he had barely lifted himself before he collapsed back down. The effort was catastrophic on his body and his consciousness was slipping by like sand in a timer. The bright lights of the pub became one hazy cloud and soon staying awake became too difficult. Lofty just managed to pull his coat around his chest before it became too difficult and he lost consciousness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update should be soon! What will happen to Lofty?


	3. Oh ,believe, believe me and I have tried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a glimmer of hope for Lofty and all is not as it seems to Dom...

Dom wasn’t really having a good time. 

His conversation with Lofty, or argument rather, was playing on his mind and Freddie wasn’t relaxed so both of them said few words and reflected silently into the glasses they were drinking. He knew that Lofty avoided him at the end of the shift and Dom knew it was perfectly reasonable because he had been _unreasonable._  
Oh, how would retrospective Dom shake his own shoulders, tell him to get out the pub, leave Freddie and go a little way down the alley to find the person who really held his heart slumped against a bin bleeding and cold. But Dom, now, didn’t know this and in the next few weeks he’d wish a thousand times that he did; hindsight is a cruel and unforgiving creature. 

The night was drawing in around Lofty, winter winds testing their strength in autumn and were beginning to find their way through his coat. The bleeding on his head had stemmed but the entire side of his face was red and no trace of his pale skin could be seen. His body was beginning to shiver and the few times he returned to consciousness his thoughts were confused and jumbled – a combination of his head and oncoming hypothermia… looming. The previous events were playing out in shuffle in his mind as he struggled to piece together the right order.  
Again, he tried to stand up and grabbed the side of the dumpster with a shaky, bloody hand. His knuckles turned whiter as he fastened his grip and began to push himself up.  
It was too much.  
He tried to cling on, hoping, trying, _anything_ but he couldn’t. He slipped back down and released haggard breaths – already feeling the toll of his attempt at standing. His elbow banged against the side of the dumpster and that’s when he heard it: that shred of hope.

“Did you hear that Freddie?”  
Dom.

Lofty beckoned his strength and called out, “Dom!”  
Only a whisper emerged. A strangled, desperate cry that was heard by none but himself.  
“Dom!” He tried again but his voice betrayed him. Tears rolled down his cheek, skimming over the blood and dropping helplessly onto his legs.

“It was nothing, Dom.”  
He heard footsteps pass and he knew this was chance. “Dom, _please.”_

Nothing.

Nothing but another silent prayer. Dom turned around, as if he subconsciously registered that Lofty was there. For a moment, Lofty’s heart fluttered at the idea of survival and safety but that died when Freddie guided Dom around by his waist and they walked off into the distance. He let out a strangled cry that blended into the wind and was lost. Utterly defeated, Lofty didn’t try and fight off the upcoming wave of darkness. The cold breeze battered his vulnerable body and his head lolled to the side as he fell unconscious again.

Dom had been planning his apology between his attempts to get to sleep. Once he had decided his words his mind finally shut down and he drifted to sleep under the warm confines of his duvet.  
He awoke barely remembering that he had fallen asleep in the first place. He peeled Freddie’s arm away from his body and got up and dressed. He sent Lofty a text

_I’ll buy you a coffee before the shift x_

He finished his breakfast and he still didn’t have a reply. Lofty was usually very good at replying, it was always Lofty telling Dom that he needed to reply to his texts quicker. Maybe he was cycling and he couldn’t reply right now?  
Or maybe he was just ignoring him?

He would deserve that. Yet, Lofty didn’t seem to be the one to hold a grudge, if Dom was looking to make amends then he would be the first one to hear him out and understand. He left a note for Freddie and placed it on his bedside table. Dom’s journey to the hospital was shrouded in a terrible feeling of foreboding, a crushing feeling that something terrible was going to happen. He gets that sometimes but then that comes with the territory when your workplace is a hospital.  
This was different. This he felt covering his heart.

Something was wrong and he just didn’t know what. He continued to check his phone, almost obsessively, and he still had no reply from Lofty. Surely he was fine, why wouldn’t he be? His mind was spiralling out of control with infinite possibilities. Rationality had no place at this moment. Dom decided to wait by the entrance for a little while, hoping to catch Lofty but he wasn’t to be seen. He got changed in the staffroom and he had still heard nothing or _seen_ him.  
Lofty may be upset but he had never been late.

Dom got on with his rounds the best he could but he felt like a missing piece without Lofty. He’d just finished going over a procedure with a patient when his phone rang.  
He plucked his phone out of his pocket and saw the name. Without hesitation he accepted the call.

“Hello! Lofty where are you. I’ve been so worried about you, I’m so sorry about what I said. You’re right, you’re _so right-_  
“Dom, help me, I need… I don’t know how much longer… please, help. I’m not far… I can’t…”  
“Lofty, Lofty! Can you hear me? Lofty?”

His voice sounded drained of energy, his breaths were laboursome and carried a distinct tone of pain. His words were disordered, sluggish and slurred. Every word seemed to sap away his energy and Dom was barely breathing down the phone and panicking. Sacha jogged over to the stressed registrar as Dom gripped onto his phone like he was embracing Lofty. His ached in distinct agony of hearing the person he cared about in pain.

Not so far away, Lofty’s arm dropped and his phone clattered out of his hand. He had lost control of his body and he let out another wail of lost hope. He could barely hear Dom’s voice.  
“Lofty! Lofty, _please.”_

There was no answer.

_I can hear the sound of your barely beating heart._  
_Pieces on the ground from the world that fell apart._  
_Just hold on, it won’t be long._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those lyrics were from the song Find You by Ruelle which i'd highly recommend you listen to for the last section of this chapter. Listen to it and imagine time slowing down as Dom is panicking in the ward and it cuts to Lofty...


	4. I Wish it was Me, Not You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom battles with time as he rushes to try and find Lofty before his time runs out...

The word was spinning out of control for Dom: beds, people and patients were blurring all into one overwhelming mess. He felt Sacha attempting to calm him down and Essie rushed over whilst Dom’s face remained in a state of panic.   
This wasn’t worry; this was sheer _horror._

“Dom. What’s wrong?” Pleaded Sacha – grabbing Dom’s shoulders to steady him, “Is it about Lofty?”

There wasn’t anyone on the ward who had not heard Dom’s cries down the phone, the situation however, no one was aware of. None but Dom knew how close it was to the worst outcome. Dom could feel every second tick by, every moment wasted, Lofty was slipping away.  
“I need to find him. I can’t let him go.” Said Dom. He saw in is peripheral vision Essie and Sacha arguing as he dashed down the stairs, he believed every second wasted waiting would be too detrimental. Sacha shouted after him and was soon next to him going on about he wasn’t in the right state of mind to go out alone and he shouldn’t be leaving his patients.

Dom ignored him and carried on.

Lofty didn’t tell Dom where he was but somehow his feet knew where to go. He _knew_ there wasn’t something right when he went home last night. Freddie made Dom doubt himself, just like Isaac did. Part of Dom didn’t want to find Lofty there because then he’d know that he’d left him bleeding and alone and that desperate noise must have been Lofty trying to get his attention. He was a shameful human being.

This was all his fault.

Sacha grabbed him, “Dom, how do you know where you’re going? Did he tell you?”  
“I just know, Sacha, you just need to trust me. Please, trust me.” Argued Dom.

Sacha’s shoulders slumped slightly – a sign to Dom that he had given in and decided to trust Dom. He would thank Sacha for that in the future.  
The pub, that he had been wallowing in last night, was in sights and Dom’s feet instinctively turned him towards the alley that they had walked through with Freddie. There wasn’t anything noticeable about the alley and Dom’s desperation heightened. It was here. It _had_ to be here. Dom raised a shaking hand to his forehead and Sacha attempted to comfort. Dom walked a quarter of the way down the alley before shouting in anger and turning around: back the way he came. Sacha carried on down the alley whilst Dom waited impatiently for Sacha to follow the loose end. All there was down this alley was a dumpster yet Dom was so sure.

Sacha saw him first.

“Oh no. Oh lord.” Stumbled Sacha as he looked down to the Nurse’s body.

Dom stood frozen still. He had walked past him. _He had walked past him._ And he was about to do it again. _He was about to do it **again.** _

A giant wave of guilt flooded over him and began rising higher and higher. It reached his mouth and he struggled to breathe; his guilt was drowning him.

"DOM! I need you!" Shouted Sacha

Dom's legs began functioning and he sprinted over to Sacha who was kneeling on the ground. As he drew nearer he could see a foot peeking out from the side of the bin.  
Dom was teetering towards a catastrophic meltdown. His brain was faster to react as it tried to steer him into his medical mind-set, trying and failing to remove emotions from the situation.

Lofty was nestled in beside the bin laying still and quiet. He looked almost peaceful.

_Almost_

His phone lay abandoned close beside his ashen hand that was smothered in blood. His face was a battlefield: his hair was plastered to his cheek and dyed red with blood. His forehead and cheek was smothered in blood which rooted from a cut near his hairline. His right eye seemed almost glued shut and the parts of him that weren’t deep red were white and blue. His lips were traced with a delicate kiss of blue and his face was parched of colour. It was clear he was past the stage of shivering and his body was curled slightly in on itself like a leaf late into autumn. Through the swathes of blood on his cheek, Dom could see a bright, blossoming bruise.

This was an attack.

Only now did Dom notice the old, fading trail of blood from one side of the wall to the other... like he had been dragged... someone had left him here.  
Sacha attempted to rouse Lofty, calling his name, gently shaking him and tapping his face. He grabbed his wrist and tried to determine a pulse. He held his hand against Lofty’s forehead which he reeled back suddenly.

“He’s alive, incredibly cold and his pulse is incredibly faint but he’s still hanging on.” Assured Sacha with little confidence. He had already called for help.  
Dom bent over beside him and tears spilled from his cheeks. His tears were not enough to wash away the deep set blood caking Lofty’s face. Dom shifted and pulled Lofty’s body back so it was on his lap. 

“It’s all my fault. It’s all my fault.” Was all that Dom was mumbling. He took off the coat he had grabbed and wrapped it around Lofty’s shoulders. He knew that it wouldn’t make the difference but Dom’s instinct to protect the man he truly felt something for was too strong. He stroked Lofty’s hair away from his face (the hair that wasn’t attached to his face) and carried on hugging him, trying to warm him up. He took Lofty’s hands in his and rubbed them together to generate some heat. His own hands were appalled at the chill of his hands but he persisted – guilt flowing out of him.

His head was screaming “hypothermia, organ failure, blood loss, confusion…” but the voice in his head was wiped out.  
Soon two paramedics rushed over, one of them who he met a few months ago, to Lofty and wrapped foil around him. They had to peel Dom away from him and even then, Dom battled to be by his side. He still had his hands wrapped around Lofty’s. They began to talk to each other about Lofty’s state and his medical mind was whirring away with solutions and concerns but to him, right now, nothing was making sense. All of this was so wrong. Lofty shouldn’t be in this situation, things like this shouldn’t happen to him.

_Not even you? Especially not me_

“Come on, Lofty. You need to keep hanging on, for me.” Dom begged. Lofty barely stirred but Dom felt a very weak squeeze of his hand. His heart flurried with hope but all he had to do was to look down at the frail body for his heart to be stupefied. They lifted him onto a trolley and wheeled him across the road and rushed him into the ED. As they strode past he heard horrified voices saying Lofty’s name, all recognising the nurse that they’d worked with. Nurses and doctors began to smother him but Dom just wanted to keep holding Lofty. Every moment could be his last and Dom wanted Lofty to have someone touching him if this was the end. He’d spent too long alone, Dom was never going to let him go.

He tried to not think those thoughts but flashes of Lofty’s bloody face tease them out of the darkest recesses of his mind. 

“You need to step away, Dom. They can’t work with you around them.” Pleaded Sacha whilst the ED staff skirted around him.   
“No. I already left him, I won’t leave him again.” Cried Dom as he gripped Lofty’s hand tighter.  
“Dom. You need to leave.” Beckoned Sacha and he grabbed onto Dom’s waist and pulled him away. Dom struggled but he didn’t get very far.  
“I’m sorry.” He whispered to Lofty as he allowed Sacha to pull him away. 

He needed to hear someone tell him It would be all fine and this was just a nightmare – it’s okay, it was just a dream. Sacha pulled out his phone to text Essie and also phoned for the police as they both agreed that this had been an attack, not Lofty’s clumsiness.

As he moved away, trying to calm himself down, he heard the words he never wanted to hear: “Start Compressions, now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the update! Sorry it's a bit shorter than usual so i did go through and add a few more details. I will probably be updating this fic every weekend as Sixth Form doesn't really leave much time in the week. 
> 
> What will happen next?


	5. Our world, we'll go, with you by my side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lofty and Dom fight their demons as the race for Lofty's life continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am not a medic so please don't look into the details XD

Everything Dom wished along the way that wouldn’t happen was happening now. Dom knew what was happening, Dom knew the _risks_ of it happening the moment he saw Lofty’s state when Sacha had found him and yet this all seemed a surprise. His reaction was like he never expected it to happen and he’d never seen it happen before.

He’d never seen it happen to Lofty.  
That was the difference.

Dom could see Lofty’s body shaking as the doctors began CPR on his chest with professional stoicism. The pulse on the machine flat-lined, Dom tried to charge into the room but Sacha grabbed him firmly, trying to shield him from the situation. He struggled, tears falling with the rhythmic sounds of the compressions.   
“CLEAR!”  
Lofty’s body shuddered with electricity whilst his heart was trying to be re-booted.

“CHARGING!” Another shock. It remained flat as the compressions began again.  
“Come on, Lofty, don’t go.”  
They shocked again and returned to compressions.

Tears raced down Dom’s face; this was it. This was the end. He covered his mouth with his arm, trying to contain a wracking sob that had travelled up from his heart to his throat.

 

There! - A small leap. A small, minute leap that indicated Lofty was a fighter, Lofty was not going down without a battle. The doctors looked at each other encouragingly as the pulse began to pick up. He saw them make a small incision into his throat and slide a tube down it with some struggle. This was far from over. Dom fell into Sacha with exhaustion and Sacha hugged Dom protectively with father-like devotion.

With some resistance, Dom and Sacha were guided to the relative’s room. Perhaps the fact they belonged upstairs or the clear distress from Dom granted them access to this title. They sat down next to each other-the weight of what they saw sinking their thoughts into the most worried recesses of the mind.  
“I was so worried that I would never be able to tell him…” Cried Dom, leaning his head on Sacha’s shoulder, voice expressing a distinct vulnerability.   
“Never be able to tell him what, Dom.” Asked Sacha gently.  
“Tell him that he’s- he’s the one.” Whispered Dom, smiling faintly when the words came to the front of his mouth. 

He was the one.  
His one and only.

He almost lost him but from then on Dom knew that Lofty had found himself a permanent place in is scarred and battered heart. Sacha smiled as Dom settled down on his shoulder. He cared for Dom like a son and knowing that Dom would find happiness with Lofty was fulfilling. He’d watched Dom’s mistakes and successes throughout the years and Lofty was the first one Sacha could rely on. He knew they’d had their difficulties but they’d be there for each other, till death do them part.

And it had been so close. They both knew that Lofty was battling a series of odds and attacks from all fronts but they held tight to that mystical dream that was the life force of hope. They both weren’t sure how much time as passed; they seemed to be trapped in a haze of wandering thoughts. Sacha had told Dom that Hanssen had emailed that he understood why Dom was not at his post and shouldn’t rush back to it. He also sent his regards to Lofty. Dom relaxed a little more when Sacha told him this. He was beginning to realise how many people he could rely on at Holby. The silence was occasionally interrupted by Freddie texting Dom but he just ignored them, for some reason, he just didn’t want to talk to him. Sometimes, a doctor would come into the room announcing bad news which had Dom worried every time. Soon, they were the only two in there.

Then, a senior Doctor with white hair and a warm smile entered the room – Dom took that as an encouraging sign. 

“Dom, Sacha, Lofty is stabilising and responding well to his treatment.” Smiled the man. Charlie – that’s what his name tag said.

Dom hugged Sacha tightly and opened his mouth but Charlie responded faster. 

“The complications you saw were due to the hypothermia he has – some of his vital functions had collapsed causing his heart enormous pressure. He was lucky that this didn’t happen to him in the midst of winter, it’s safe to say that he would not have made it. His head scans have come back clear but he did suffer from quite a nasty concussion. The wound on his forehead has been stitched and clean and he has a hairline fracture to his cheekbone. We have moved him to intensive care, he is not totally out of the woods yet so we will be keeping a close eye on him. When he wakes up he will need to talk to the police as we can confirm that this was an attack.”  
“Thank you so much, I have no words that would be enough.” Dom gushed, overwhelmed with emotion.

Charlie gave another shy smile, “He’s like a son to me, it was very-” he collected himself, “difficult to see him like that.”  
Sacha nodded in medical appreciation and Dom reached out tentatively, “Can I see him?”  
“We wouldn’t usually let people but you’re one of our own, I think we can trust you if his condition _changes.”_  
“Thank you!” Answered Dom gratefully and followed a porter, Max, to intensive care. Two police officers were on standby at the hospital as the nature of Lofty’s attack was still unknown. Max looked sad as he lingered at the door of Lofty’s private room.

“Get better soon, mate.” Whispered Max before leaving Dom. Sacha had returned upstairs but insisted Dom should call him if he needs to talk to him.  
Dom shuffled over to the bed and struggled to accept what he saw in front of him. Lofty was smothered in blankets, lines tracing across his arms and with a tube in his throat to help him breath. Despite being inside and safe, he still looked pale… ghostly.  
He had been that close.  
The cut on his forehead was expertly stitched and the bruise on his cheek was flourishing. He looked so vulnerable and small, swamped in all the blankets and medical equipment. He took a seat next to Lofty’s bed and saw that his face was scrunched up and distorted in pain. Dom, instinctively, took Lofty’s hand in his. It was warmer than before but still calloused and weathered. He traced soothing circles over his palm. Lofty’s face began to relax: he wasn’t alone.

“I’m so sorry Lofty. This is all my fault, I wasn’t there for you.” Dom only had to look up at Lofty’s face for the guilt to come crashing back down. He sniffed slightly, attempted to put on a mask of strength but it didn’t take long for it to shatter. Tears dripped down from his eyes and landed on Lofty’s hand. He wiped them off hastily – but gently – and sighed shakily.

“I’ll never let anyone hurt you again, Lofty. I promise you, I won’t ever, never again. You mean too much to me. Even through chaos as it swirls, I’ll stand by you and protect you.” Swore Dom with conviction. His words were all true. Lofty had crumbled down the walls he’d built around his heart, every touch, smile, look and hug brought more of his barricade down. He will never let him down again.

His heart clenched painfully as his eyes began to heavy under the weight of his emotion. A restless night sleep and an anxious set of hours waiting for any news of Lofty’s surgery and state had now amounted into a cloud of fatigue. He lay his left arm down on the bed, still holding Lofty’s hand, and placed his head down. Amongst the beeps and buzzes of the machines he could hear Lofty breathing softly.  
It was so human, so fragile.

Dom listened to Lofty’s heartbeat when his thoughts darkened, reassuring himself that Lofty was still here, along with confirming his own guilt. Bit by bit, his eyelids drooped and he felt a gentle, reassuring squeeze of his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy that chapter! The story isn't quite over yet... expect a few twists and turns. I am going to start to write another prompt soon but I may upload it when this one is almost finished which will be a couple of weeks time.  
> A new chapter should come next weekend. Thanks for all your comments :)


	6. And just say the word, we'll take on the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lofty wakes up and Dom is there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there will be two updates this weekend and this is shorter than usual but it was necessary to set up the next chapter as the point of this fic was how it kind of happens in real time and there's a lack of time jumps. Hope you enjoy, see you all with another chapter on Sunday!

The wards were quieting as the night drew in, Lofty awoke with a start feeling a chill around his body. He trembled and shook, hearing Dom’s voice fading away again - cold sensation journeyed through his body and settled into his bones. He couldn’t hold on any longer, he had to give up. He was going to die here, alone, with so many words left unsaid.

“Lofty!” Hey, I’m here. I’m not leaving. You’re not alone” He heard a voice call to him through the deep darkness.

What was happening?

His thoughts were scattered across his mind helplessly and he struggled to reconfigure them. Why was he laying on something soft and forgiving? Body pumping with Adrenalin, his eyes snapped open triggering an overwhelming shoot of pain in his chest. He let out a wince of agony and scrunched his eyes shut. He felt something small, yet comforting, tracing endless circles on his arm and hand. Hesitantly, Lofty opened his eyes to see Dom.

Why was he here?

Dom had a reassuring hand planted on his shoulder, almost to steady him, which began to anchor him to reality. The fuzzy edges in his eyes receded to the corners and his eyes focused on the haggard looking man nestled next to him.  
“It’s okay Lofty, I’m here now. It was just a bad dream.” Assured Dom softly.

“Dom.”

It was all Lofty could manage. Yet, one word held so much emotion. His voice cracked as the words passed his through lips: as if the emotion had been given life and it was straining to be near Dom. It was etched in exhaustion, confusion, relief, hope and love. It was barely formed yet just as important as anything else he could have said.  
Dom’s eyes lit up with happiness and his mouth tugged into a stressed but relieved smile.

“What happened?” Asked Lofty groggily, still struggling with his return to the realm of the living.

“You were… attacked-” Dom’s voice broke with raw intensity and Lofty found his hand instinctively hold onto Dom’s.

“How close was I? How close was I to… not returning?” Questioned Lofty with a distinct vulnerability. His thoughts flashed back to the helplessness he felt and the sensation of being dragged and not being to fight back... to be struck down with no mercy.

“Too close.” Responded Dom firmly.  
It was clear that Lofty was trying to stay strong and he was _trying_ to stop Dom from worrying but his body wasn’t in control.

He broke down.

His sobs rattled his delicate chest and his furrowed brow stretched and pulled at his stitches. Tears plummeted out of his eyes like they were racing away from an oncoming wave which was soon to follow. His whole body moved with his cries like him and it were one entity.

“I thought it was the end. I thought I’d never get to tell you the things I wanted to! I thought I was going to die alone, unloved.” Sobbed Lofty, unable to contain this rush of realisation to the fleeting existence of his life.

Dom was struggling with this.  
He looked up at the ceiling and tried to pull down a veil of strength. He _had_ to be strong for Lofty but he wasn't sure he could be. He gripped onto Lofty’s hand with dedication and wished he could just take away all of Lofty’s pain and bear it himself.  
“Look Lofty, you’re real, you’re here. You’re _safe.”_ Attempted Dom whilst trying not to break down himself. Lofty tried to lean forward to embrace Dom but let out another pained wail as his body rebelled against him.  
“You need to lean back, Lofty. Take some deep breaths – copy me.” Pleaded Dom as Lofty’s distressed state could push him back over the edge. Shakily, Lofty followed Dom’s soothing breaths and soon began to calm, tears reducing to the occasional trickle and his breathing regulating. Lofty leaned back slowly against his pillow and his muscles slackened. Dom gently moved one of his curls from his eyes with soft affection and carefully placed a kiss on Lofty’s forehead. The way he planted his lips on his forehead was with the delicacy you'd trace a treasured memory in your thoughts.  
The cold darkness from outside the window was tempting Lofty back into slumber except this time he had some light; a beacon for Lofty to cling onto and guide him back on the right track.

“Don’t worry, love, I’ve got you. You have a rest, I’ll be right here.” Smiled Dom.  
“Don’t leave me.” Whispered Lofty.  
“Never.”

Lofty eventually drifted back to sleep but had Dom to fend of the nightmares. Dom readjusted his head on the side of Lofty’s bed and kept a firm grip of both of his hands in case he was needed. He gave himself time to reflect on Lofty’s outpouring of emotion now that he was alone. He swallowed and found his heart wallowing in love and contentment. He hadn’t felt this sensation in a long time, Lofty was the source of his happiness.  
His reflective daze was collapsed by the sound of his phone. Reluctantly, he removed one hand from Lofty’s and unlocked it.

It was from Freddie: _I heard something happened to Lofty. Has he said anything about what has happened?_


	7. Silence the voices that haunt you inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the police to talk to Lofty but all is not as it seems...

They’d both slept through the night with little disturbances. Occasionally, one would wake up and panic for the briefest of moments before realising the other one was there and drift back into a peaceful sleep. Well, as peaceful as you could when you’re in Intensive Care.

Light sifted through the drawn blinds and painted Lofty in a golden light. The sun still held the traces of summer which lulled Dom from his slumber. Slowly, he opened his eyes and, after a little disorientation, remembered the events just passed. Lofty seemed to be painted in a glorious, angelic glow which Dom only wished could heal his injuries.

Unfortunately, they’d have to wait for time to do that.

Lofty’s eyes soon fluttered open and he produced a pained but genuine smile, “You’re still here.”  
Dom returned his smile and they seems entranced in each other’s eyes. Dom’s hand moved to Lofty’s cheek and Lofty seemed to sink into the touch: his safety net. Dom wondered how he ever thought he’d found love in his past relationships when he had this moment here. This moment seemed to surpass love’s boundaries.  
"Of course I am."

Soon later, a nurse came in to check his BP and seemed content with Lofty’s state. Charlie was soon to follow with a bowl of grapes and placed them on Lofty’s bed by his ward. Dom was a little confused at this gesture but Charlie soon explained Lofty did the same when he was _ill._

The atmosphere changed slightly when Lofty caught sight of two police officers.

“I’m going to have to talk to them, aren’t I?” Said Lofty quietly.  
“I’m afraid so, Lofty. We think your condition is stable for them to. Do you remember who did this?” Asked Charlie.

Lofty’s brain was still reeling from the effects of his concussion and hypothermia leaving everything quite muddled. “I remember the attack but I can’t quite remember who did it… I remember telling myself to remember them but it just became too much-“Lofty’s voice trailed off.  
Dom put a soothing hand on his waist. It wasn’t intrusive or suggestive, just comforting.  
“It’s fine – they don’t need everything all at once. They understand what you’ve been through.” Assured Dom, knowing the process far too well after Isaac, “It’s better to get it started instead of avoiding it.”  
Lofty still looked uncertain but nodded, “If you stay with me then I’ll do it.”  
Dom nodded with a smile and Charlie looked content enough to call the police in.

The officers came in with sympathetic, almost pitiful, looks and took their stand at the end of Lofty’s bed. Charlie shut the door for some more privacy.

“We’re only going to ask you a few questions and if you feel uncomfortable at any point then we’ll stop and let you collect yourself. We understand your current _condition_ so we also know that you may not be able to remember everything... or haven't come to terms with i” Explained one of the officers. Her words reassured Lofty and he let out a shuddering breath, bracing himself for the retelling of his story.  
“First of all, when did this attack happen?” Asked the other officer.  
“I think it happened two nights ago – in the evening.” Answered Lofty, fairly briefly.  
“Right, well Mr Chiltern-”  
“He prefers Lofty.” Interjected Dom, feeling the wave of protectiveness, even though he knew it wasn’t necessary. Lofty gave done a reassuring smile as if to say “It’s fine, I’ve got this.” Dom waved a rather sheepish smile in the direction of the officers who reciprocated a smile – I imagine they were used to overprotective significant others… if he could call himself that.  
“ _Lofty_ could you just tell us the series of events that lead to your attack.” Asked the officer.  
“Okay, well, I left quite quickly after my shift and began to walk home,” Lofty scrunched his eyes together like he was burrowing into his mind for the memory, “then I remember someone shouting at me and then we spoke for a little bit and then they punched me. They pushed me to the side an I remember my head hitting the brick wall…”  
His injuries seemed to enhance themselves when they were mentioned, fighting to be in the spotlight, “That’s when it starts getting hazy. They dragged me and then their phone rang, and they left. Then, it was black and I heard Dom when I woke up again but he didn’t know I was there. It was cold and everything became more difficult.”  
The officers seemed concerned at first about Dom's involvement but they could see his guilt ridden face and the supportive hand planted in Lofty’s which blew away their skepticism: just a man taunted by fate and hindsight.

“I can’t remember much else. Why can’t I remember who did this to me?” Questioned Lofty, clearly distressed at this.  
“Are you sure you can’t give any descriptions: height, hair colour, gender?” Quizzed the officer.  
“I think it was a man. Quite tall,” Lofty said with a succinct lack of confidence, “he possibly-“

Lofty stopped.

His face had frozen mid animation and his hands grabbed his sheets protectively, pulling away from Dom's. The horrors of his trauma were re visiting him with cold, uncanny vengeance. His eyes were fixed at a point out the window, darting around the ward with worry. His heart rate heightened and hammered in his brittle chest; there he was.

It was him. Here.

“Lofty, what’s wrong? Come on, you’re scaring me. You should get out of here, you’re clearly distressing him.” Snapped Dom to the officers. Charlie ushered them out and Dom tried his best to comfort him. Dom looked around wildly for any threat or trigger but he couldn't see anything; everyone was going about their own business. Lofty was having a panic attack and Dom had to do something. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Lofty's. He felt him tense up but then it suddenly melted away. They moved together in unison, lips softly moving together in an outpouring of emotion. Lofty's lips were slightly chapped but Dom treasured them with all is heart. His hand rested warmly in Lofty's curls and he heard Lofty's heart rate decrease on the monitor. Gently, they both pulled away and were once again entranced in each other's eyes. They both knew this was real and true and everything love should be. The horrified expression on Lofty's face had been replaced with a look of adoration but glimmers of what had just happened were clear in his face.

“It’s okay Lofty, you’re fine, you’re doing great.” Smiled Dom. Lofty was speechless but managed "wow" which made Dom laugh. Dom couldn’t work out where this sudden outbreak of fear came from.  
He sat with Lofty for around fifteen minutes helping with his breathing. Whatever Lofty had seen (in reality or in his memory) was out of sight and nowhere to be seen. Lofty took a generous gulp of water and let go of the sheets. Equilibrium had been restored to his state and Dom could relax again. Lofty's cheeks were flushed with pink, a shy but content look embracing him.

Charlie knocked on the door after a little while, “Dom, the police want to talk to you briefly to see if you can fill in any possible gaps.”  
Dom nodded – knowing he probably owed them both an apology. He sat up from his chair but Lofty grabbed his arm, “Please don’t go.”  
It broke Dom’s heart but he knew he would only be a few moments, “I won’t be long, I promise. I’ll make sure we talk somewhere where you can see me.”  
Grudgingly, Lofty let go of Dom’s eyes and watched him closely as he left the room and shut the door. Dom, from across the ward, gave Lofty a cheesy thumbs up and blew him a kiss which made Lofty chuckle and his chest swelled with happiness. Not pain.

It was going to be fine.

Then, the door opened. Lofty looked towards it expectantly but was greeted by his nightmare.

Freddie.  
Dom was glued in conversation and Freddie closed the door and pulled the blinds slowly – not to attract any attention.

He was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOHHH cliffhanger! *Evil laugh* you shall have to wait till next week... it's not over yet!  
> Hope you enjoyed that chapter, it was a bit more speech heavy but i'm glad I wrote the little chapter before this as it should flow a bit better.  
> I did decide to write a dofty kiss because i felt the moment was right, i'm not very good at writing them (lol, lack of experience) but i hope it wasn't too cheesy!  
> Thank you for all your comments, they never fail to make me smile :)


	8. Never forget that we were built to last

Lofty didn’t know what to do; he was incapacitated and defenceless. The weight of his injuries seemed to feel worse.

It was him.

How could he have forgotten? It was all so clear now, _he remembered everything._ All the pain and his frayed thoughts put themselves in their places when the picture was painted.

“I remember.” He said in quiet realisation, “It was… you.”

 

Lofty lifted his arm to try and reach for the panic button but Freddie had recognised Lofty’s face of recognition and was already at his bedside. Lofty couldn’t help but shrink away whilst the man who had put him there in the first place was towering over him. He opened his mouth to call out for help but Freddie covered his mouth with his hand. Lofty struggled but could barely manage a meaningful protest whilst he was struggled to breathe under Freddie’s hand which was clamped around his lips.

“I will take my hand away but _don’t_ even _think_ about making a noise.” Warned Freddie. Lofty nodded and hoped he could buy some time for the others to notice that something was amiss in the room.  
Lofty gathered his breath and Freddie paced erratically around the ward, rubbing his hands together. His movements were unpredictable and Lofty found himself flinching away every time he turned sharply. Lofty remembered he acted like this when he struck him down, when he wasn't thinking straight he was dangerous.

“Why? Why- why did you do this?” Questioned Lofty, still trying to regain his precious breaths that he had almost lost forever the night before.  
“I didn’t – I don’t – like you getting involved with me and Dom. It’s none of your business.” Answered Freddie angrily.

“It will always be my business when it’s about Dom! You’re weren’t good enough to him and that's not right.” Adrenalin (and perhaps stupidity) fueling his passionate outburst. He reached again for the panic button but Freddie grabbed is arms with a bruising grip and held them by his side.

“Don’t say that; you know it makes me angry.” Gritted Freddie, “Have you told them anything?”  
Freddie gripped his fingers around Lofty’s forearms tighter when he didn’t give an immediate response.

“No, but do you really think you’re going to get away with this?” Questioned Lofty, attempted to shift his arms under the vice-like grip. 

“I will if you don’t say anything.” Threatened Freddie whilst Lofty’s face contorted in pain.  
Lofty shook his head, “I didn’t remember it was you until you came in here. I can remember _everything_ clear as day now.”  
A sheen of panic washed over Freddie and he released his hands from Lofty’s arms. Lofty lifted his hands up shakily and examined the damage that had been wrought again by this man. Already, perfect moons of red were appearing on his skin which only confirmed Freddie's unwavering motives.

Freddie's hands raked over his head as he realised the trapped position he’d put himself in - physical evidence was now on Lofty's arms and he had no way to leave without suspision. 

“You’re not going to say anything.” Insisted Freddie with dangerous, perhaps desperate, venom.

 

“Freddie, you have to understand what you did to me was not right. You can’t hurt people because you feel… threatened.” Reasoned Lofty, attempting the peaceful approach.  
“You don’t get it!” Argued Freddie agitatedly and stalked back over to the bedside. Lofty tried to stand up but his arms and chest ached too much. He had managed to pull himself into an upright position but he couldn’t shift any further. Freddie pushed his hand against Lofty and pushed him back down. Freddie braced his hand against Lofty’s chest and across his shoulders and applied pressure. Lofty could feel his already beaten chest and bones creaking and groaning under the compression of Freddie’s arm. The other hand came to Lofty’s throat and wrapped his hand around it. 

He gave a gentle squeeze: this was a warning.

“You can’t say anything.” He threatened, face incredibly close to Lofty’s.  
Lofty lifted his hand up and tried to push away Freddie’s face. His hand connected to Freddie’s face but it was slapped back down.  
“HELP!” Shouted Lofty desperately, “PLEASE! Hel-”

Freddie cut him off.

His hand was placed back over Lofty’s mouth and pressed down. Lofty’s chest was rattling under the strain Freddie was putting him under.

Dom was mid conversation when he heard an alarmed cry coming out of Lofty’s room… the blinds weren’t shut when he left him. He raced over to the door and pushed it open with pace. What greeted him was beyond his wildest imagination – Freddie was over Lofty with a smothering hand over his mouth and an arm braced over his chest. Lofty was clawing at his hand and his eyes darted helplessly to Dom.

“Get off him!” Shouted Dom before tackling Freddie away. They both landed on the floor with a bang and Dom tried to keep Freddie down.They grappled on the floor, both desperately trying to win against the other.

Dom was easily overpowered.

Freddie shoved him and he landed flat on his back, winded. Freddie grabbed the bed and stood up – staggering towards the door. Lofty was coughing – sending quakes through his chest – and shaking uncontrollably. A bracing flood of adrenalin coursed through Dom's veins and he turned around and grabbed Freddie’s leg and successfully brought him down. He hated violence but he had to protect Lofty. Freddie’s foot connected with Dom’s nose which lit the flame for an explosion of crimson. Freddie lifted himself to his feet again, only to be greeted by the two officers. He attempted to push past them but the wall was unyielding. Before he could even think about maneuvering his way out, they gripped his arms and snapped the handcuffs over his hands. Freddie tried to shake them off but he was held firmly. 

Dom regained his balance and stood up, holding his bloody nose. “Why did you do this?” He asked Freddie.

“It was for you, Dom. It was all for _you.”_ Insisted Freddie.   
“What were you thinking? You were never going to win my love with violence!” Retorted Dom furiously, “I can’t believe I was so _stupid._ Lofty was right all along and for that you left him for dead. You're a pitiful excuse of a human being.”  
Freddie protested, "Dom, I love you! Don't do this to me."  
"Enjoy prison." Responded Dom bluntly, turning his back.

Freddie shouted and begged but the officers whisked him away, promising they’d be back to get the full story of what happened. Dom went back over to Lofty who was slowly gathering himself from Freddie’s attack.

“Are you okay?” He croaked – bringing an unstable hand to Dom’s cheek, assessing his nose. Dom caught sight of the red marks on his arms and the shooting dagger of guilt returned.

“Are _you_ alright?” Asked Dom in disbelief.

“I am now.” Replied Lofty, “although-“he started but began to cough, “I have been better.”

Dom laughed but winced as the movement aggravated his nose. Lofty placed the oxygen mask over his mouth to take the load of his lungs and he found himself being reassured by Dom again. They lent in for a brief but affirming peck on the lips – they both couldn’t manage much but both smiled as their lips connected. They rest their foreheads against each other feeling truly safe for the first time. Sometimes, the physical connection is all you need to know the person you love is here and planted.

Now they were truly on the road to recovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that chapter! I will upload one more chapter which will be a nice rounding off of the fic. I will say now though - thank you for all the support of this fic because I really didn't expect it. Everyone's been so lovely and encouraging which is great :) I have a few Dofty prompts that I will start after next week so this isn't the end. I'll probably stick to the Sunday updates as it's a bit more manageable with Sixth Form.
> 
> See you next week with the last chapter!


	9. You and I, we were made to thrive

It had been a few days since the revelation of Freddie. It had been difficult to face the ghosts of his trauma but Lofty gave a full and detailed statement with Dom physically and mentally standing firmly beside him.

He couldn’t have done it without Dom, that one thing was always certain to Lofty, even in his darkest moments when the pain returned to him in malicious nightmares; Dom was always there, holding his hand. 

After many thorough check-ups and some fretting by Charlie, they decided to move Lofty out of intensive care to a more relaxed ward. Dom’s wound was only superficial but did leave him with a wondrously wild bruise which travelled up to his eyes. Lofty seemed more concerned about that but Dom quickly burrowed those fears. Unfortunately for Dom, he had to start going back to work which he did understand as he’d spent a fair few days attached to Lofty’s bedside. It was helpful, though, that Sacha and Essie were on the ward with him... sometimes it felt like they knew him better than he knew himself. On his breaks, lunches and after finishing was when Dom would visit Lofty and he’d tell him about the strange cases and Sacha’s antics which always made Lofty laugh. That sound was treasure to Dom because he had come so close to losing it. Yet, then, he didn’t realise that it was treasure because he had been deceived by another person.

“Dom, what’s bothering you?” Asked Lofty, taking a break from his cheese sandwich. His brow furrowed around the stitches into concern.

Dom shook his head and smiled, “It’s nothing, just phased out for a moment.”

Lofty was unconvinced and Dom could see the cogs ticking over in his head as he formulated a sentence.

“I don’t blame you – for what happened so you should stop blaming yourself.” Offered Lofty quietly but with a certainty that had never wavered.

“What?” Questioned Dom, taken aback by the perceptiveness.

“It wasn’t your fault, Dom. I never did and never will blame you for what happened to me. The person responsible is in police custody, not here.” Continued Lofty.

Dom opened his mouth to answer but found himself blinking at an attempt to ward away his tears.  
“It _was_ my fault, Lofty. If I just listened to you and I wasn’t so cruel then it never would have happened. I _should_ have known you were there and then I almost left you again. How is any of that not my fault?” Insisted Dom.

“Don’t Dom, don’t say that. Hindsight is an unforgiving creature that can’t be battled against. You’re here now, you saved my life… in more ways than one. If you didn’t come in when Freddie – well – I wouldn’t be here. So please, don’t blame yourself because it’s not right. I want to spend my life with you, Dom.”

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” Said Dom, “I want to spend my life with you too.”

Lofty’s hand curled gently against Dom’s waist as they moved in with emotion. Lofty could feel Dom smiling as their lips connected. Dom’s lips were soft and gentle and Lofty felt overwhelmingly content. This was his life and he was so happy to be living it. Dom pulled away and Lofty wiped away the lone tear that had made its way down Dom’s cheek. 

“When I’m finally discharged, would you like to go on a date?” Asked Lofty.  
Dom laughed, overjoyed, “I would like that.”

“I really like you, Dom - I think it may have surpassed love. I know we both have our fair share of baggage but there’s no one else I’d rather be with. You’ve become a part of me and these last few days has shown me in, perhaps to most dramatic way possible, how much you really mean to me. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Smiled Dom. 

They instinctively pulled each other into an embrace that they both never wanted to end.

Together, they were an unbeatable unit with the power stemming from such heartfelt devotion. They could overcome any obstacle that was put in front of them because they were together and when they were together they were unstoppable.  
They were, well and truly, in love.

_The calm, the storm, we’ll face it all_  
_And just say the word, we’ll take on the world._  
_And nobody knows you, the way that I know you_  
_Look in my eyes, I will never desert you and_  
_Just say the word, we’ll take on the world._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the last chapter! I want to thank everyone for reading this fic and supporting it - it was really fun to write and I thoroughly enjoyed creating it. I know that was a little short but it felt like the right way to end it.  
> I have two Dofty prompts to write but i'm not sure how long they'll be - I know that there will be some angst.  
> I'm also in the process of writing a lil Drumfred fic (Lord Alfred Paget and Edward Drummond from ITV's Victoria which is a little continuation of THAT scene from 2x07.  
> So, a very big THANK YOU to everyone who has read and supported this fic, it received much more attention than I ever thought it would and it's very encouraging since it's my first multi-chapter fic on here and my first multi-chapter Dofty/Holby City fic.  
> Also, the song (which was also the inspo for the chapter names) was You Me at Six, Take on the World.  
> Come find me on @rycbarmerlin on Tumblr. My blog is a bit random and is currently going through a Drumfred/Almund phase whilst the Dofty has been non-existent on Holby.  
> <3


End file.
